Revenge of the Bridesmaids (Arrow The Flash version)
by GuineaPigNinja
Summary: So basically, this is Revenge of the Bridesmaids but with characters from The Flash and Arrow. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this will be like the ABC Family movie Revenge of the Bridesmaids, except Felicity will be Rachel, Oliver would be Tony, Iris will be Parker, Barry will be Henry, Caitlin will be Abigail (I know it doesn't match, but I couldn't think of anyone), Dinah (Laural's mom) will be Ms. Olivia, and Laural will be Caitlyn. I've made up two characters to fill in as the Ashley's (Taylor/Tayler), Thea is the maid of honor (Bitsy) but she never liked Laurel or went to collage with her. Roy will be the best man, Barry, Diggle, and Cisco are the groomsmen. Ok, let's get started. I apologize now for any OOC-ness. **

**Disclaimer***** I do not own The Flash, or Arrow because would I be writing fanfics about it if I did, that and Olicity and WestAllen would be canon. I also don't own ABC Family's 'Revenge of the Bridesmaids'.**

*Flash* "Turn!"

Iris: "Gees, look at me. And I thought my yearbook photo sucked."

Caitlin: "And thats me. Man, that dress does not look good on anybody." *Flash* "Turn!" "Turn? What if I don't want to turn? Whose gonna turn me, you? Why don't you turn this!" She said, sticking her middle finger up, but the photo got blurred. "Something you should know about me. I have a little probem with authority. In third grade, I told my music teacher that if she wanted us to sing like birds, she should get herself some freaking birds."

Iris: "I laughed so hard I peed. We both got put in the time out corner during recess."

Iris and Caitlin: "And we've been friends ever since."

Iris: "And then there's Felicity, sweet, sweet Felicity. "

Caitlin: "The only nice one in the bunch of us."

Iris: "I feel so bad for dragging her into this, but we did it all for her, I promise you! At least that was the idea, anyways. You know what, let me explain."

Caitlin: "We're bridesmaids. Not the good kind, who love the bride like a sister and want to make it the most special day for her, no."

Iris: "We're more like avenging angels who will give-to-you-what's-coming type of bridesmaids. You know what, your coming in early let me back up, say 20 years?"

Caitlin: "Where you can meet the fourth member of our little _sisterhood_."

* Flashback*

This is where she lived, still lives and is such an amazing house, it even has its own name, Belle Fontaine. Laural Lance lived here with her mother, and an occasional stepfather. Plus servants, lots of servants, because you need lots of sevants when your house has its own zip code. Oh by the way, Belle Fontaine is French for, 'My house is so much better than your house will ever be.'

It's a good thing Laural was an only child. She didn't do sharing, she was much better at taking. We were just little girls, blinded by the magic of Belle Fontaine. Can you blame us? There were tea parties on the lawn, and a secret staircase that you had access to through a huge wardrobe that led out to the back lawn.

We felt so lucky to be there, then if we didn't, Lural would remind us how lucky we are to be there.

That's when we'd play our own game of hide and seek called 'I know a place Laural can't find us.' We hid in a place shrouded by cherry trees. Then Felicity would feel guilty, so we had to go back. Then we got to listen to Laural, talk about Laural, and make up stories, about Laural.

Her house, her rules, her _ego_.

Then we'd play her favorite game, wedding, which we always lost. We were walking down, the isle, me (Caitlin) in a man's dress suit jacket, when she calls out, "You who, here I come!" She comes out and sees me in the jacket. "What's that?" She says and give me a look. "I'm the groom." I say.

"Nope your all bridesmaids." "There has to be a groom, Laural." Iris said. "No. It's my wedding. Mom!" She called in her screechy 9- year-old voice. "Your dress looks really pretty." Felicity spoke up softly trying to defuse the argument. "Of course it does, MOTHER!"

There she was, like most normal 9- year-olds, in a wedding dress.

Her mom Dinah walks out. "What's the matter, baby? What are these girls doing to you?" "They're not listening." "It's a wedding, Laural, there has to be a groom, right?" Iris asked. "Yes, but he's not very important." Dinah said getting a chair and the jacket from me. She put the jacket on the chair.

"There, ain't he handsome? And from a wealthy family, I hear. Pretty bride," She said patting Laural on the head. "Thank you mother."

That was how it was growing up. She called the shots and we listened. Why? It was a small town and in a small town you take what you can get, and in Starling City, Seattle, (**A/N: can someone tell me if that right?)** we got Ms. Laural Lance.

After collage my folks moved out west, and Iris and I moved to Central City, Missouri. I became a well-know scientist because of my formula that cured any illness **(A/N I couldn't think of anything),** and Iris became a reporter for the Central City News, but never got any storied published. Felicity stayed in Starling City, and became Vice President to Palmer Technologies. Afterwards she met a guy she was crazy for. His name was Oliver, and from what I understand, she was so happy with him.

I never talked much with my folks, but Iris did, and that's why we're in Starling City in the first place. It was Iris' parents 30th anniversary, where her father was taking her mom on a 6 week cruise, but first, they're throwing a party where every living relative can ask us why we aren't married or famous yet.

"And Iris has news stories published all the time, don't you dear?" Her mom asked her. "Well I write the stories." She let out an awkaward chuckle. "Sometimes, they choose to publish them." Her family stared at her. "You know what, she is constantly getting her stories published and she is amazing." I made up. "You got to lie and tell them what they want to hear." I whispered to Iris.

"And what about you, Caitie? Making anymore formulas?" Iris' dad asked me. My mind went blank. "She is developing another but is sworn to secrecy by her boss." Iris covered. "Ahh," everyone at the table said. "I need to check my phone." Iris said trying to get out. "Is it about a story?" Her parents asked. "Maybe," she said with a fake smile.

We walk out. "Air, I need air." She let out, holding a glass of orange juice in a champagne glass. "Sweetie, your outside." I say. She gives me a look. "Air without relatives."

I look behind me. I groan. "It's Laural, run for your life." I whisper. "I can't, I'm in heels," She whispered back. "Iris West? And is that Caitlin, no Caitlin Snow." We turn and let out a fake squeel and walk over to her. "It has been forever!" She exclaims air kissing us. I look passes her group and see Felicity.

"Felicity! Hey. Did you change your email? I tried contacting you and you didn't reply." Iris says, kissing her cheek. "You guys don't even know why I'm here! I'm getting married!" Laural squeels. "These are my bridesmaids. Felicity you know, and this is Thea, my maid of honor, and Taylor and Tayler." "Oh your not hearing double, their both really named Taylor." Thea says sarcastically, getting a glare from Laural.

"You marrying a groom or a chair?" Caitlin says. Laural laughs, "You and your quips. Well I'd love for you two to come to the wedding, but mother says she couldn't find your address." "Well that's now what, 30 years in the same house? I'm sure Iris' parents could've told you." I say. She scoffs, "Mother, of course. I am so sorry." She shoots her mother a look. "Next time," Dinah says. "Next time," I agree sarcastically.

We turn back to Felicity. "Is Oliver going to be there? I'd love to meet him." Iris ignores Laural for Felicity.

Thats when five guys walk up. The guy in the front starts walking to them. "Is that Oliver? Nice, sista. " Iris comments. He walks by without acknowledging Felicity and going straight to Laural. "If you'll exuse me," Felicity said, almost in tears when Oliver and Laural start kissing.

"Close your mouths." A voice says from behind them. "Is Felicity an old friend of yours?" They both turn and see a man with brown hair in a somewhat quiff, with green eyes and about six feet tall.

"I remeber you. You're Barry Allen. You were struck by lighting and had a slutty cousin." I say. "I recovered after a nine month coma, and I'll tell Sara you said hi." He replied. I smiled, "Thank you."

Iris looked confused. "I don't remeber you." She says looking at him quizzically. "We only had chemistry together, twice, and I asked you to prom." He replied. Her eyes got wide. "Really?" He laughed. "No, I was a year above you and always hid out in the science labs."

"So, you still live in Starling?" She said. "Yes, I still live in Starling," he said, repeating the tone she used. She looked sheepish. "I didn't mean it like that." "Yes you did." "Yes you did." Both Barry and I said. "Come on, let's go find Felicity." I say, dragging Iris away from Barry. "So cute," I whispered to Iris.

**So, feel free to comment and do whatever. Hope you enjoyed! Oh by the way, it's in Caitlin pov. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note will be at the end. Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

After they searched for Felicity for a bit, they ended up looking in the bathroom. They came to the door and started hearing muffled sobs.

"Felicity! Sweetie, why didn't you tell us you and Oliver broke up?" Iris asked in a concerned tone. "Because you would've been mad and come down here." She sobbed out. I grabbed the doorknob, only to find out it was locked. "Your damn right we would have!" I said to her.

She opens the door and comes out wiping at her eyes. She sits at a vanity thing. "She stole him from you didn't she?" Iris asked accusingly. " No, no Laurel's a good friend. After all she asked me to be her bridesmaid." Felicity said, crying again. "And why did you say yes?" Iris asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I was brought up well." Felicity exclaimed with some tears coming out.

"But you know what I'm going to do?" Felicity asked us, "I'm going to walk down that isle, in that ugly fusia dress, and show the world that I am 100% over Oliver Queen." She starts crying again. "Yeah, because that's going to happen." I mumble under my breath, getting a glare from Iris.

We hear laughing and look towards the door, to see the Taylor's walk in. They stop laughing and see Felicity crying. "What happened to her?" Tayler asked. "Um, she got a laptop that broke easily, three years, no refund." I say, making up an excuse. "Oh, sweetie you should've told us. Taylor knows all the best technology places." Tayler bragged. "But Tayler knows the best froyo (**sp?**) places." Taylor spoke up. "So let me get this straight, one of you fills in what the other doesn't know?" I ask, the Taylor's nod. "That's pretty awesome." I murmur sarcastically. They nod in sync.

-line break-

Later that evening, Iris and I were discussing the situation in her parents kitchen.

"I can't believe Laurel would do that to Felicity." Iris said to me. "I could," I say "But why would Oliver do that? From the pictures they were completely in love." We get the wine and some wine glasses. "It's a business transaction." Joe, Iris' dad said. We turn and look at him. "What do you mean, Daddy? Did you hear something at the police station?"

He sits down in the recliner. I look at him and gave him a wine glass. "Have some wine, Joe." He takes it. "A few days ago, Dinah put Belle Fontaine up for sale." He starts. Iris and I gasp. "But she's had Belle Fontaine forever." Iris said. "Well a day after that ring landed on Laurel's finger, Dinah took the place off the market." Joe finished. "Joe I need the big suitcase!" Iris' mom, Emily (**A/N I made it up)**, called. "Duty calls girls."

After Joe and Emily got ready, Iris and I took the bottle of wine to her room. "I hate romcoms. The couple stumbles around for two hours then miraculously five minutes before the credits roll, they realize their love for each other and get married. Life isn't like that." Iris complains. "We need more wine." We go to the kitchen.

"Action movies. Action movies have it right. Some crazy psycho holds up a bank with like 20 hostages, and Channing Tatum-" "Or a Hemsworth." I interrupt. "Also good, so Channing Tatum or a Hemsworth storm in with some elite team, the bad guy dies some amazing death, and the sweet people go free. That is how love is. You need a S.W.A.T team to make things work." Iris ranted.

I gave her a look. "No call from Eddie?" I ask. "No, he's on vacation with his cute seeing partner-" "Who he swears he's not sleeping with, HA!" We say at the same time. "This is why you shouldn't date actors. What about that Barry guy? He was nice. He may call." I say to her. "Yeah, but nice guys don't call me, only selfish actors who screw their seeing partners. Besides, he has a trap, every small town guy has one. You go on one date, then you wake up ten years later with five kids and a big butt." Iris retaliates. I grin, "You like him, you really, really like him." She smiles softly, "I really do, Cait. Now what are we going to do about Felicity?"

"I say we go full S.W.A.T team and break up Laurel and Oliver." She takes the wine bottle away. "Okay, no more wine for you," She muttered. I look up at her. "I'm serious. We go behind enemy lines and break them up from the inside." She looks at me incredulously. "Just how exactly would we pull this off?" She asks me. I smirk at her. "We wear the uniform of the enemy. Okay, let's just say that two of the bridesmaids had a little 'accident'. She'd have to find two more, and who better than her old high school friends?" I could see the thought swirling in her brain. She look up at me and smiles, "Okay."

-line break-

"You were right Tayler, this is the best froyo in all of Starling City." Iris said, licking her spoon. We go and find a booth to sit at. I smiled sweetly, "So Taylor's, how is the wedding coming along?" They look around nervously. "I don't think we can discuss it." Taylor said in a small tone of voice. "Come on Tayls, we're froyo buddies now. You can tell us anything." I say in a fake sweet tone. "Is Dinah drinking?" Tayler nods quickly. "Its just stress from the wedding. Do we want to tell them our secret Dinah tip?" I say to Iris. "Well, we were her favorites, so I guess we can." The Taylor's looked at us anxiously. "What we would do, is we would count her drinks for her, even take it from her if we needed to." We smile at them. "Won't that just make her mad?" Taylor asks us. "Oh, but sweethearts, that's the only way to help. She would thank us in the morning." They grinned and nodded. Iris looks at them awkwardly. "This is really good froyo."

After we left the Taylors, we were walking back to Iris's mom's car. "Their poor little frozen brains won't know what hit them." I say smugly. Iris laughed. "Awe, I feel kind of bad for them." We can see her car, she screams. "They're towing my moms car!" We run over to the tow guy and try to get him to stop towing her mom's car. He points to a sign nailed to a telephone pole that says, 'tow zone'. "When did that get here?!" He raised an eyebrow at Iris, "Its been here for about five years, miss." She scoffs, "How was I supposed to know? We've been living in Central City for the past _seven_ years! Please, you can't tow that car!"

We hear a car door shut, and see Barry walking over to us in jeans, converse, and a tee shirt under a jacket. When he gets over to us, he asks us to leave him alone with the tow guy for a moment. We back up about ten feet, and within a few moments, the tow guy releases the car. We get back over there and the tow guy, who Barry told us is name was Rob said, "My bad, it turns out you can park here if you are in town for your parents anniversary." He drives of and I lean over to Iris and whisper, "So cute." She slaps my arm as Barry approaches us. "I think I lost something, somewhere. I'm going to go look for it." I lean over and whisper so cute to Iris again, loud enough for Barry to hear and look at Iris while she blushed.

*Iris Point of View*

Caitlin smirks at me while she walks away and I blush. "I like your friend. She's very subtle." I hear Barry's rich voice say with amusement hidden in it. I turn to look at him. "How'd you do that? With the whole tow guy thing." He does this cute little side smile thing and says, "What you didn't think I have enough charm to talk him out of towing your mom's car? Lets just say he owes me a favor." **(A/N I still want to make Barry the Flash if that's okay with you guys. Tell me if I should) **I give him a look and he smiles again, but with my reporter senses, I feel like he's omitting something. He caves and says, "Fine, I'm a CSI at SCPD and he's my captains fiancée, but he does owe me a favor." "Your a CSI?" I say in a shocked tone. He looks at me, and I apologize. " That came out wrong. You're a CSI?" I say in a better tone. He laughs and says, "Yes, I am a CSI. If I could, I'd like to ask if-" "Whoa, no offence but I'm not looking for anything right now, and Cait and I leave for Central City in a few weeks-" He cuts me off by laughing. "Iris, I'm not asking you out, I was going to ask you to be mindful of all of our small town road signs."

He walks away laughing and I huff in frustration at myself and Barry. "That's it?" I say to myself.

**Ok guys so, sorry for how short this is, but I WILL be updating more now that I'm on summer break. Thanks for all the follows and favorites, and a special thanks to Andrecbr and ashley2060 for reviewing on my story. P.S, who else was kind of happy at the way they ended The Flash's first season. I won't spoil if you haven't seen it yet, but it was amazing. Also, I have yet to watch Arrow, but I'm happy that OLICITY HAPPENED! I'm pretty sure people thought I was dying from screaming. So bye guys and hoped you liked this chapter! **


End file.
